daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Torrigan Cadash
"It’s one thing to assume I have no dignity. Assuming I have no taste comes dangerously close to crossing a line." Torrigan "Torri" Cadash, sometimes (reluctantly) known as the Herald of Andraste, was the sole survivor of the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes and leader of the reformed Inquisition. A former lyrium smuggler, enforcer, and all-purpose errand boy in the Carta, he was grateful to leave behind the business that seemed destined to send him to an early grave, especially given his penchant for backtalk. Leading the Inquisition and changing the fate of Southern Thedas, however, wasn't exactly part of the plan. Overview Physical Appearance Torrigan has dark hair, freckles, and vivid green eyes. He's about the average height for a male dwarf, though likes to lie and say he's just a little taller than he actually is. He initially grew a mustache as a mix of an inside joke between him and Lantos about how to appear inconspicuous, and a subtle 'screw you' to the Dasher, but he ended up really liking it, so it stayed. Perhaps not so coincidentally, his mustache helps hide two of his worst scars: one on his lip, and the other along the right side of his mouth, both obtained from confrontations with fellow Carta members. Personality Those who first meet Torrigan Cadash often wonder how he managed to survive so long in the Carta, given his inability to keep his mouth shut. Affable, charismatic, and always ready with a witty (or flirtatious) comeback, Inquisitor Cadash often manages to charm most people he meets. And if he doesn't? Well. There are other options for that too. Despite his affable nature, thanks to his past in the Carta, he is slow to open up fully to others. He was always well liked, but had few friends. The same was true of more intimate relationships. Throughout his life, he had no shortage of bedmates, but next to nothing deeper than that. In addition, his criminal past often made him feel inadequate in his role as the Inquisitor, and more often than not, led to plenty self-deprecating comments about him being little more than a simple Carta Thug. However, his time in the Inquisition slowly but surely begins to change this, as he forges many enduring friendships, gains more confidence in himself and his leadership abilities, and for the first time in his life, even finds love. Although he is slow to anger (and quite frankly, dislikes it), Torrigan's temper is intense and explosive when provoked, perhaps thanks to his Berserker ancestors in Orzammar. If he drops his affable persona, it is usually wise to tread carefully. A surface dwarf to the core, on his rare trips to Orzammar on Carta business, Torrigan rarely felt comfortable underground. He would also vehemently deny the existence of the Stone (though, after an encounter with a Titan even he eventually came to admit that part of his discomfort might've had more to do with a weak Stone sense than he'd like to acknowledge). This distaste for religion also extended to Andrastianism, where Torrigan often (and loudly) insisted that rather than being any chosen Herald, he was merely a very unlucky dwarf who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. 'Talents and Skills' Torri Cadash was trained by his aunt in what she called an "old dwarven fighting style". As such, he has more finesse with a greatsword than one might expect from a Carta member, and also is no slouch with axes either, though he tends to avoid using mauls, after seeing one too many legs broken by other enforcers. Next to his impressive fighting skills, Torri often relies on his powers of charm and persuasion to get what he wants, trying to only resort to violence when necessary (unfortunately, this doesn't always apply to the people that he's with). Torri is also relatively knowledgeable about the criminal underworld due to his past. Surprisingly well educated for a Carta Dwarf (thanks in no small part to his aunt, who prior to her untimely death, had ambitions of setting him up as her successor), Torrigan also knows a fair deal about both surface and Orzammar history, folklore, and politics, and can even read some ancient dwarven runes (much to his chagrin). During the events of Inquisition, Torri relies on Dorian and Solas to try and explain some of the finer details about magic to him, though it still remains something of a blind spot. Furthermore, he enlists in the help of a Templar going by "Ser" to gain a better edge when fighting demons and Venatori. As such, he takes lyrium for the duration of the quest to defeat Corypheus. Once he heads into semi-retirement at the end Trespasser ''however, he ends up stopping, allowing his templar abilities to weaken, and eventually fade. Biography '''History' Lord Inquisitor Torrigan Cadash (known as "Torri" to a select few of his friends, and just "Cadash" to most others) was born in 9:08 Dragon in the Free Marches city of Ostwick. His father, also named Torrigan, was the clan head, and died shortly before he was born, a victim of the inter-clan warfare that is so common in the Carta. His mother Agneta was an accomplished smuggler in her own right and eager to get back to her trade. Unfortunately, she also met her end in a lyrium deal gone wrong soon after. As such, it was his father's sister, Shayna Cadash that was primarily responsible for his upbringing. In-game Conscripted the Templars. Gaspard rules Orlais, with Birala pulling the strings. Pardoned Rainier. Loghain left in the Fade. Grey Wardens joined the Inquisition. Told Dorian to reconcile with his father. Saved the Chargers. Convinced Calpernia to stand down. Morrigan drank from the Well of Sorrows. Steeled Leliana is Divine. Disbanded the Inquisition. Vowed to stop Solas by any means necessary. Post-game Relationships Companions Dorian "You are the man I love, amatus. Nothing will truly keep us apart." The last member of the Inquisition to join, having arrived just in the nick of time to warn them about the impending Venatori attack on Haven. Though the two men were initially slightly wary of one another, after several outings hunting down Dorian's erstwhile countrymen, they soon became close friends, finding common ground in their love of reading (though Dorian often disparaged Torrigan's taste in literature), and general temperament. Many in Skyhold often noted that silence became an increasingly rare commodity, as they would loudly, and frequently, continue their talks late into the evening, be it in a tavern, or in the middle of the Rotunda's library. When Mother Giselle informed Torri about the letter she received from Dorian's father, Torri wasted no time in informing his friend of its contents, and encouraged him to speak to his father, if only so that he might get closure one way or another. While it was clear to many that more than just friendship had grown between them, neither man initially acknowledged it out loud. Only when Mother Giselle brought up the rumours that the two were intimate did Torrigan say anything, asking his friend if that was really such a bad idea. Finally, Dorian took the initiative and kissed his friend. Varric "I can tell a proper Orzammar dwarf from twenty paces. Also, you have that shifty-smuggler look to you." Torri's first (and closest) friend in the Inquisition. The two dwarves were on good terms right from the beginning, thanks in part to Varric's relief that he was no longer the only dwarf drawing Cassandra's ire. Despite their different social standings, both men quickly found common ground with their relaxed attitudes, shady business contacts, and complete loathing of "dwarven culture". After the arrival at Skyhold, the two could often be found sharing drinks, playing a hand of Wicked Grace, or burning letters from the Merchants Guild in the Herald's Rest. Sera "Right, what do you mean, because I'm really not used to that... acceptance thing you're doing there." Essentially his little sister from another mister. Vivienne Somehow loves him? He's not sure why but he'll take it. Cassandra "Are all dwarves such comedians, or just you and Varric?" Initially, Cassandra had little but disdain for Torrigan and his irreverent attitude towards almost everything. On his end, Torri attempted to diffuse the situation with his easygoing attitude and flirtatious nature, only to find that served to annoy her further. However, after Torri's near death at Haven, the two of them eventually came to a better understanding, with the newly-minted Inquisitor often asking her for advice. However, his love of annoying her never quite went away, and he continued flirting, if only to fluster her. Iron Bull A good pal, but never someone he'd flirt with but no judgement. Cole Nice kid, if a little weird. Thanks for helping out with the Envy Demon. Blackwall Sure he lied about his identity but everyone makes mistakes. Solas Seemed cool enough until he called him a credit to his race. That whole fade shit is fucked up, so he's down for smashing some eggs. Advisors Josephine Montilyet The second person that Torri befriended within the Inquisition, he was instantly attracted to her charm and what he saw as a strange sort of idealism for a career diplomat Cullen Rutherford A pretty cool guy, if a little too serious. Thinks him and Cassandra might make a good couple. Leliana Kind of terrified of her and glad they're kind of friends. Murderpope. Others Scout Harding A good friend and much less terrifying than Leliana. Flirted a bit but it never went anywhere. Dagna Good enough for his little sis. Pretty cool. Miscellaneous * Torrigan's name comes from The Old Kingdom, by Gareth Nyx. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Dwarf Category:Inquisitor Category:Warrior Category:Templar Category:Dorian Romance Category:Cadash Category:KvonLiechtenstein